Peter's Niece
by razzberry96
Summary: When Peter's brother and sister-in law dies, he and Lois are given full custody of his niece. What will happen when a new charactar moves into Quahog? How will Lois and Peter handle yet another child? Please read and review. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Griffin walked into his kitchen and grabbed himself an ice cold beer from the fridge after his long hard day of doing nothing, but sit on his couch and watch the marathon of Duck Dynasty. He took a sip of his beer when the phone began to ring. Peter looked at the phone as it rang; blaring through the Griffin household, then took another sip of his beer, ignoring the phone.

"Peter," His wife Lois called from their bedroom. "Can you get that? I know you're in the kitchen."

Peter sighed, "Damn it." I hate answering the phone." He said to himself. He walked up to the phone and answered. "Who is this and what the hell do you want?" Peter's face changed when he recognized the person on the other end. "Oh hey Brianna…"

"Peter who is it?" Lois asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Peter covered the phone with his hand, "It's our niece."

Lois smiled happily, "Bri? Oh I haven't seen her since-"

"Lois please, I'm on the phone." Peter said interrupting his wife. He then went back to his phone call, "So what's up girlie? How's it-"Peter stayed quiet while his niece cut him off. His smile turned into a horrified face. Lois, obviously seeing her husband's face change all of a sudden, walked up to him.

"What is it Peter?" Lois asked. "Is Brianna alright?"

Peter looked at Lois and once again covered the phone, "My brother and sister-in-law are dead. They were hit by a Mexican food truck."

Lois gasped, "Oh no. Poor Brianna."

Peter put the phone back to his ear where a beeping sound could be heard, "Hey Bri, I know you're going through a rough time right now with your parents being dead and all, but I got another call coming in… So I'm going to put you on hold."

Lois watched in amazement as Peter put his only niece, who was probably crying, on hold to answer a call that could have probably waited.

"Hello? Oh hey Quagmire… What? That's horrible? Oh my God are you okay?" Peter covered the phone and looked at his wife, "They cancelled Quagmire's subscription to Chicks-R-Us. Now he can't watch his porn for free. There is no God." Peter said darkly.

Lois hit Peter and grabbed the phone from him, "For Godsakes Peter! Your brother just died and you just put your niece on hold when she needs you the most." Lois ended Quagmire's call and returned to her niece. "Brianna? It's your aunt Lois. I'm so sorry to hear about your parents."

As his wife's back was turned talking to Brianna, Peter quietly walked out of his house and ran to Quagmire's house. He knocked on his friend's door with tears in his eyes. When Quagmire opened the door, Peter embraced him with a hug. "It's okay buddy. We'll get through this, don't you worry."

* * *

The Griffins walked into the church after a three hour drive from Quahog to the city Apollo where Brianna lived. Stewie and Brian looked around the church to see multiple people crying and walking up to the double coffins where the bodies lay.

"I can't believe I'm here." Stewie huffed, "I don't even know who this Brianna character is."

"She's your cousin Stewie." Brian answered. "And right now she needs us more than ever."

"What the hell man? You don't even know her." Stewie said angrily.

"So," Brian countered, "Death is a serious thing and Brianna just lost both of her parents at the same time. Mind you Stewie, there your aunt and uncle."

Stewie crossed his arms, "Not anymore there not. There probably outside the gates of Heaven fighting with Peter to get in."

"You're messed up." Brian said.

"Eh, it is what it is."

Lois pointed to a young 17-year-old girl wearing a black dress talking to some of her parent's friends from work. Brianna Griffin had short brown hair, a beautiful curvy body, and eyes as black as the night sky. "There's Brianna. God I haven't seen her since her graduation from Brown."

Brian's eyes widened, "She graduated from Brown? You mean Brown University?"

"No Brian," Stewie said, "I think they mean the other Brown in Rhode Island. Stupid dog."

Brian looked at Brianna and smiled, "Wow. Beautiful and smart." As the Griffins made their way towards Brianna, Lois explained to Brian that Brianna was a very smart child. She also explained that Brianna graduated collage at the age of 16.

Peter laughed out loud, "Oh yeah, Bri was very smart, and very pretty. Even when they were kids I remember Meg trying to rip Bri's face off and putting it on her own face."

"Peter stop it." Lois snapped as they approached Brianna. The young girl wiped away a tear and smiled at her family.

"Uncle Peter? Aunt Lois?" She hugged them both tightly.

"Oh it's so good to see you, sweetheart." Lois said quietly, "I'm so sorry for your loss. You know were here for you."

Peter looked around not paying attention to his niece, "Yeah, yeah sad to hear about your parents Bri. But the best part is, I finally beat my brother at something." He laughed. "I told you mom I would win one day." He pointed to his mother who was sitting in the front pew.

Lois shook her head. Brianna said hello to her cousins, "Hi Chris. It's great to see you again. You know without your head being attached to that fishbowl." She giggled quietly.

Chris laughed along, "We had a great time with that fish bowl."

Next, Brianna walked up to Meg and smiled, "Meg, you're not going to try and rip my face off now, are you?"

Meg forced her laugh, "Aw come on, were all behind that now."

"You're beautiful Meg. I don't think you need my face." Brianna said.

Lois put her arm around her niece, "Now there's no need for lying Bri."

Stewie was picked up by Brianna and given a kiss on the cheek. "You're getting so big Stewie."

"Not as big as Meg I hope." Stewie joked as he took a likening to Brianna. He thought to himself that she was absouluty beautiful, and that she didn't look related to the fat man.

"Bri," Lois said. "This is our dog Brian."

Brian extended his arm out to the girl, "I wish we could have met under better circumstances. I am very sorry for your loss."

Brianna looked into Brian's eyes and smiled, "Thank you Brian. It's very nice to meet you."

The Griffins took their seats in the first pew as the Father came out from the back followed by two young altar boys looking scared. The Father looked at the boys as he fixed his collar and whispered angrily at them, "I expect better from you boys when were done this crap." He then took his spot at the podium and began the funeral. Brianna held in her tears as she was asked to step up and talk about her parents. The entire time she spoke, Brian could tell that she was looking at the wall at the far back of the Church. He sighed feeling bad for her, and wishing he could go up with her and hold her hand, and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

After the funeral, Peter and Lois were called by Brianna's parent's lawyer, to discuss Peter's brother's wishes. Lois and Peter sat down in front of the large desk while the lawyer, Mr. Clark, fumbled through some papers and found the paper he was looking for. Mr. Clark cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, I would first like to apologize at what happened. I am very truly sorry. Second of all, it seems like Diana and Alan, in any case something had happened to them and that they were no longer able to care for Brianna that they leave her in your care."

Lois and Peter sat up straight, leaning in towards the Mr. Clark. Peter spoke first, "My brother has all this money and all he leaves me is his daughter? Selfish bastard."

Lois hit Peter, "Peter hush. Um, Mr. Clark… you see I don't think that we'd be able to take in Brianna. As much as would like for her to live with us, we have three kids-"

Mr. Clark raised his hand, "It also says here that if you are unavailable to care for young Brianna, next in line would have to be Peter's mother."

"Sold!" Peter slammed the desk.

"Peter! No," Lois quickly said. She never liked Peter's mother and she especially didn't approve of her parenting. Lois thought for a minute, she loved Brianna but she also had three other children to look after. Brianna was almost 18, and it wasn't like she was in school and needed supplies. Lois thought some more, then looked back at Mr. Clark. "Okay, we'll take her in."

Mr. Clark nodded and handed a paper and pen to Peter and Lois, "Very well. Sign here and here… Good. Alright Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, Brianna is in your full custody."

"Thank you Mr. Clark." Lois said as she stood up and led Peter to the door.

"What the hell was that, Lois?" Peter asked once outside the lawyer's office.

"Peter, she is our niece. And I am not about to give her up to your mother. That girl needs us and we are going to take her in and finish raising her. Am I understood?"

"But-"

"Am I clear?"

Peter nodded quickly and took out his car keys, "Alright then. Let's go back home."

**A/N: So the Griffins have another child to take home. What do you all think about my first attempt at a Family Guy story? What do you think about the first chapter? Another chapter will be posted up soon. Thank you for reading. Please Review/Comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

The long three hour car ride back to Quahog took longer than expected when Peter discovered a KISS carnival. He pulled into the packed parking lot and searched everywhere for a spot. He finally found one by the entrance, turned off the engine, and without thinking about his family, ran out of the car to the carnival. Lois watched as Peter anxiously waited in line for the tickets. She shook her head and turned around to face the children.

"I'm sorry about this kids." She sighed.

Brianna looked out the window from the trunk and laughed, "He looks like a 10-year-old waiting in line." The family all turned to see Peter throw a tantrum over how long the line was. A female worker walked over to him, handing Peter a balloon and then tapping his head with a smile.

"You married him." Brian said.

"I see a pony! I wanna ride the pony!" Chris hollered jumping in his seat.

"Mom can we go? Please?" Meg asked. "Please, please, please."

Stewie joined in on the fun, "Oh Lois may we? I'll be a good boy… for 10 minutes if we go."

Lois looked at her begging children and then at her niece who only shrugged. "Alright kids, let's go." Meg, Chris, and Stewie cheered as Brianna climbed out from the trunk. The children ran towards the carnival but stopped were stopped dead in their tracks when Peter stood in front of them. Peter's face was painted as a dragon; he had cotton candy in one hand, and in the other hand, five large stuffed animals.

"Oh hey guys," He said, "I threw up a little after the Whirl- A- Twirl, so I'm ready to go."

* * *

A little after five, the Griffins finally arrived at their house. Joe Swanson wheeled outside of his house to grab his mal when he noticed his friends and neighbors. Brianna hopped out from the trunk and unloaded her bags.

"Oh here," Brian said as he took her bags, "Let me take these for you."

"It's alright Brian." Brianna smiled.

Lois walked up to Joe, "Hello Joe."

"How you doing Lois? Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Oh we went to a funeral. Peter's brother and in-law passed away." Lois answered.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. How's Peter taking it?" Joe and Lois turned and watched as Peter grabbed Meg's face and farted. Then he took her hat and glasses, putting it on himself.

"Oh look," Peter said in a girl's voice, "I'm unpopular and unloved."

"Same old Peter." Lois shook her head. "But we have a new member added to the family. Our niece Brianna. We took custody."

Joe nodded, "Oh wow. Well if you need anything Lois…"

"Oh we will. Thank you Joe."

Brian and Brianna walked into the guest room that was normally locked by Chris's room. It was a medium sized room, like the other rooms in the house. A vanity set was placed on the far right wall; a bed was by the window, a closet. Brian placed Brianna's bags on her new bed, "Well this is it."

"Thank you." Brianna said as she removed her leather jacket, showing off her white tang-top. Brian looked over her curvy body, her beautiful eyes, and her soft lips. His eyes trailed down to her hands as she hung up her jacket. He followed her hand up to her arm and noticed her thick faceless scars. He knew what they meant but didn't say a word. Brianna looked at her arm, and then quickly put her leather jacket back on, forgetting that she wasn't alone. Brian was about to walk up to her when the soft pitter-patter of Stewie's feet entered the room. Brianna knelt down and kissed Stewie's cheek.

"What's up kiddo?" She asked then went on unpacking.

Brian eyed Stewie and leaned in close while Brianna's back was turned on them. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"None of your beeswax dog. She's my cousin and I intend to spend my time with her." Stewie huffed.

"Oh now she's your cousin? A couple of hours ago you didn't even want to get to know her." Brian argued.

"Why are you so defensive all of a sudden Brian? It's not like-"Stewie gasped looking at Brianna and then back at his friend, "Oh you dirty dog."

"What?" Brian asked.

"You dirty, dirty, dog. You like-"Brian quickly stepped on Stewie's foot, sending a shot of pain up the young infant's leg. Stewie yelled then as the pain became worse he started to cry making Brianna turn around.

Seeing her baby cousin on the floor holding onto his foot, she walked up to him and picked him up checking on his foot. "Ohhhh what happened Stewie?" She looked at Brian, "What happened?"

Brian stammered, "I-I- don't know. He was just standing here and then he started crying."

Brianna eyed Brian then went back to Stewie. She took off his shoe and sock, seeing a sign of red. She massaged his foot softly with her hand. "Aw come on let's go get some ice cream. That would make you feel better." She smiled. Brianna walked out of her room as Stewie flipped off Brian. Once they were out of the room Brian let out a sigh of relief then followed them to the kitchen.

Peter and Lois were in the living room watching one of their shows as Meg and Chris on the floor deep in thought playing Battleship. Meg looked at her board thinking when Chris shouted, "Don't sink my battleship."

Meg sighed. She had no idea how many times she's explained the rules to her idiotic brother. "That's not how you play, Chris. I told you, I need to make a move and of I guess right… if I sink your battleships then you say, 'You sunk my battleship.'"

Chris groaned, "This is stupid."

"You wanted to play fatass."

"Yeah well… well you're ugly!" Chris yelled.

Peter laughed, "Oh snap. He's got your there Meg."

"Chris!" Lois said, "Be nice to your sister. And Meg, you know better than to pick a game that involves thinking for your brother."

As the hour passed the Griffins sat down to have dinner when there was a knock on their door. Brianna stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. Glen Quagmire stood outside smiling as he looked at the young girl.

"Whoa Bri, I didn't know you were here." He said slyly.

"Hi Mr. Quagmire. Yeah my Uncle Peter and Aunt Lois took custody so I'm living with them now." Brianna answered.

Quagmire laughed, "Hehe, so… you 18 yet?"

"No…"

"Well bye." He said as he turned around and walked away. Brianna raised her eyebrow and then closed the door returning to her dinner.

* * *

Around three in the morning as the house was silent, Brian walked down the stairs yawning when he noticed the kitchen light on. "Damn Peter, leaving the light on." He walked into the kitchen to turn off the light. He gasped when he saw Brianna sitting at the table with a glass of Scotch in her hand.

"Brianna?"

…..

**A/N: Uh-oh. Busted! Caught! Alright please leave me a review and comment please. Thank You. **


	3. Night 1

"Brianna?" Brian gasped as he stepped further into the kitchen.

The young girl turned around almost knocking over the bottle of scotch. "Brian?" She grabbed the bottle before it tipped over. Brian walked over to the table where Brianna's red, teary eyes followed.

"You're drinking?" He asked shocked.

"No…" She looked down at her half empty glass and sighed putting her head down. Then she bolted up pleading, "Please don't tell Aunt Lois and Uncle Peter." Brianna sniffed, "I'm not an alcoholic. I swear, Brian. It's just, I-I started drinking after my parents died. It takes away the pain."

Brian looked at her with sympathetic eyes. This was a surprise. 'To take away the pain?' What about the scars on her arm? Should I ask her? Is it too soon? All of these questions were running through Brian's mind. He finally sighed, "I can't say I approve of this, Brianna. But… I rather you drink here at the house, than out there. May I join you?"

Brianna smiled as she pulled out a chair, while Brian grabbed himself a glass. Brianna poured some scotch in his glass then into hers as he sat down next to her. Brianna broke the silence and the opportunity fro Brian to ask if she was okay, with a question. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I came down to see if that dog was back in the patio. I hate him." Brian said looking behind him.

"Another dog, uh? Do you see him every time you walk down the stairs?"

Brian crossed his arms, "Yeah. He needs to know that this is my house. It's my house."

Brianna giggled knowing that the 'other dog' was just Brian's reflection from the mirror in the patio. She took a sip of her drink and smiled at Brian.

"So Brianna," Brian started, "You graduated from Brown?"

"Yeah I did. It's a lot different from high school, I can tell you that." She chuckled.

"You know… I also went to brown." Brian smirked.

"You did?" Brianna's face brightened. "What year did you graduate?"

Brian began to stutter as if he was caught off guard with the question. He wasn't about to tell Brianna that dropped out, twice. Brian quickly turned the subject around to her. "Um, what do you want to do? You know job wise?"

Brianna raised her eyebrow, and then answered the question. "You would think, with my education, that I would want to be a doctor or lawyer, but honestly… now don't laugh," She said staring at Brian hard, "I want to be teacher. A grade school teacher." Brian smirked causing Briana to playfully punch him. "I said don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." Brian chuckled. "I think that's a great idea."

"You liar."

"I promise. If this is something your passionate about, who am I to tell you no." Brian answered.

Briana was about to argue her point but stopped herself when she heard Brian's answer. "You serious."

"Yes." Brian smiled.

She leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. "That- that would be a first. I just wish that my mom would have-"She stopped herself gripping her glass. Brian thought it would shatter any second if she kept squeezing. Finally, Brianna released her tension. "Sorry." She whispered not wanting to look at Brian.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I just wish that my mom would have said what you said about me becoming a teacher. Instead we argued about it. She wanted me to make something of myself, something other than a teacher who barley makes any money. She thought I was wasting my time and intelligence. I kind of told her off and I never got a chance to say… sorry." She said holding back her tears and turning her hands into fists.

Brian slowly reached for her hand then stopped himself, "Hey Bri, its okay. We've all done things were not proud of. But I bet everything your mother is proud of you and loves you with all her heart more than you know. Who wouldn't want you as a daughter?" Brianna looked up at him as a tear fell down her cheek. Brian gently wiped it away, "I bet she forgives you."

Brianna bowed her head, put her hands together, and closed her eyes. Silently she said, "I'm sorry mama. I miss you and papa. I love you." Then she whispered a prayer. Brian watched as she prayed, then wondered to himself if she was one of those religious nuts he saw at the supermarket. Brianna opened her eyes, drank a little more, and then looked at Brian. "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "So you're religious?" He dare asked. He was hoping that she was not, but fell silent when she answered that she was Catholic.

"But don't worry," She said, "I'm not going to tell you what I know. I'm a born Catholic but the thing is I don't know what's out there."

Brian wagged his tail. 'Good answer.' He thought to himself.

Brianna yawned and looked at the clock. They had been talking for an hour and Brianna thought it was time to go to bed. Brian stood up and grabbed the glasses and began to wash them. Brianna put the bottle of scotch back where she found it and stretched, "Thank you Brian. For everything."Brian followed Brianna out to the living room, where in the darkness they could see something moving. Brianna gasped, "What's that?"

Brian sighed, "Crap." He turned on the light and saw Peter dancing in his underwear. His eyes were closed as he quietly sang 'La Bamba.'

"What is he doing?" Brianna whispered.

"Sleep dancing. He does this every night with a different song." Brian answered. "And don't worry about whispering, he can't hear you."

Brianna giggled, "What happens on the nights that he's drunk?" They watched as Peter grabbed the living room lamp and began to dance around with it. Brianna was amazed how light on his feet her uncle was as he danced around the furniture and not bumping into anything. Peter tipped the lamp and began to kiss its shade. He began to moan.

Brian grabbed Brianna's hand and led her upstairs, "Trust me. You don't wanna know." He walked her to her room and opened the door for her. "Get some rest Bri."

"Thanks. Oh and um... Don't worry about that 'other dog,' I'm sure he's great." Brianna said smiling.

Brian laughed, not getting Brianna's reference. "He's still a dick to me."

Suddenly, Stewie's door opened. The one-year-old came out wearing a green face mask and rollers in his hair. "Hey! Some of us have daycare in the morning. So if you two don't mind, shutting the hell up!" He slammed the door, leaving Brian and Brianna holding in their laughter.

"Oh my God." Brianna said covering her mouth.

"Did you see his rollers?" Brian snorted.

"He has no hair."

The laughed quietly for a few more seconds, then Brian backed away slowly saying goodnight. He then waited by Peter and Lois's door as Brianna closed hers. "Wow." He smiled, "Wow, wow, wow." Brian touched his chest, and then took his place at the foot of Peter and Lois's bed.

* * *

The next morning as Lois got the piano ready for her nine O' clock appointment; Brianna was upstairs getting Stewie ready for daycare.

"Okay Stewie raise your arms." Brianna instructed.

Stewie did as he was told, and Brianna removed his pajama shirt. "Oh look at that," Stewie said as he looked at his bare chest. "It's cold in here."

Brianna grabbed a shirt with a dinosaur on it, "Oh look Stewie, you get to be Dino Boy today. Rawr."

Stewie laughed giddily, "Oh Brianna you are a card. You make dressing up time fun. Not like Lois or the fat man."

Brian walked into the room and waited by the doorway, watching Brianna. He loved the way she acted with Stewie, tickling him, making funny noises, and sometimes talking in a baby voice. Seeing that brought a smile to Brian's face. Stewie looked over Brianna's shoulder and saw Brian watching them. He shook his head, "Dirty dog."

Brianna turned around, "Oh hey Brian. Stewie is almost done; I just need to put on his shoes." When Brianna's back was turned, Brian flipped Stewie off then mouthed the words, "Shut the fuck up." Brianna tapped Stewie's foot, indicating that she was done, and reached for his little backpack. "You all set, little man." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

Stewie walked up to Brian shaking his head, "I'll be waiting in the car you dirty dog."

Brian took a deep breath trying to control his anger that he had for Stewie, and then looked at Brianna who was putting a few of Stewie's toys away. "Alright, I'm gonna drop off Stewie."

"Okay. See you later."

Brian swung his arms, holding on to the little time he had. "You…you wanna come with? I know this really great ice cream place by the daycare that we can hang out for a while."

Brianna walked to Stewie's crib and placed a few stuffed animals in a neatly order. "That sounds yummy, but I can't. I promised Aunt Lois that I would help her out the tone deaf kids today.

Brian sighed, "Okay then. See you later." He walked out of the room where he bumped into Stewie, nearly scaring himself. "Stewie? What the hell I thought you were going to wait by the car."

"Oh I was going to, but Rupert and I wanted to hear you fail in asking Brianna out on a date." Stewie snickered.

Brian checked behind him and then led Stewie down the stairs, "I wasn't asking her out, Stewie. I was just simply asking her if she wanted to get some ice cream."

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night bitch."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Brian unlocked his car and helped Stewie in his car seat. "She's my best friend's niece. You know how messed up that'll be?"

Once in his seat, Stewie pushed Brian's hands away. "No. I like to do this myself." Stewie said grabbing the car seat buckle. "I'm a big boy."

Brian took his place in the driver's seat and started the car. "Look, let's just get you to day care."

"Brian, what was going on between you and Brianna last night?"

Brian sighed, "Can we stop talking about this? We are just friends, all right? Nothing else."

"Did you get it in?"

"Damn it Stewie!" Brian snapped. "You're pissing me off!"

Stewie smirked, knowing that he had cracked Brian.

* * *

Peter set down his second glass of beer down on the table at the Clam. Quagmire was turned around, staring at a couple of collage girls who were sitting and laughing at the bar. Joe took out his wallet, "Tonight's on me you guys."

"What's the special occasion?" Peter asked taking a sip of his beer and wondering if he should order another one. After all, he wasn't paying tonight.

"The chief gave me a raise after I took down that drug lord last week." Joe replied.

Quagmire turned his attention back his friends, zipping up his pants. "Oh collage girls, gotta love them. Hey Peter, when's Brianna's birthday?"

Peter shrugged, "How the hell should I know? I don't even know my own kids birthday, let alone my nieces."

"I think it's great you and Lois took her in." Joe complimented.

"Eh, it's all Lois's idea. She wanted to keep her, while I wanted to give her to my mother. Were raising another kid." Peter gulped down his beer and wiped his mouth.

"You don't necessarily have to raise her, Peter." Joe said. "Brianna is 17 years old; she's already finished collage, and has her life in order. All Brianna really needs right now is her family. That's you Peter."

Quagmire laughed slyly, "If you don't wanna handle her, Peter, you could always drop her off at my house."

Peter shook his head, "Ahh, its fine. She's not a pain in the ass like Stewie, Chris and the other one."

"Good for you Peter." Joe said.

"Alright fellas, lets head out." Peter said scooting out of the booth.

"I wanna stay here a little longer." Quagmire said eyeing the girls.

Joe and Peter walked out of the Clam, leaving Quagmire. They didn't wait long until Quagmire walked out with hand marks on each cheek. "Who else but Quagmire?"

* * *

"That was very good, Andrew. Much better today." Lois said to her 10-year-old piano student, "Same time next week." She waited until Andrew left through front door and then took out her hidden ear buds.

"Well…." Brianna said awkwardly as she removed her buds as well, "That was, well different."

"Oh I know," Lois sighed, "These tone deaf kids really suck."

"Then why do you teach them?"

Lois picked up the music sheet and closed the lid of the piano, "Because if I don't, then I'm a racist."

"To tone deaf kids?" Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure that's a thing, Aunt Lois."

"It is in this town. You'd be surprised at what people in this town think is racist. Like shouting at an Asian man, 'Hey cat breath get off the road, you can't drive,' after he cuts you off on the road." Lois said making her way into the living room.

Brianna laughed nervously, "Okay then. I'm heading up to my room. Do you need anything?"

Lois turned on the television and started flipping through the channels, "I'm okay sweetie. Thank you."

Brianna smiled at her aunt then walked up the stairs into her room.

* * *

As Brian drove back to the house, he spotted a small flower shop. He stopped at a red light, thinking. "I never really buy the girls flowers." He pulled into the flower shop's parking lot and stepped inside looking around. The old woman at the counter looked at with Brian with a smile.

"What are we looking for today, sweetie?"

"I want to buy some flowers for two important girls in my life." He answered looking at the bouquets. "Oh crap, and then there's Meg. Almost forgot about her."

The old woman led Brian through the store, "These here are the prettiest in the store."

Brian picked up a bouquet with tulips, "These will be for Lois." He then picked a bouquet of roses, "These are for Meg, the girl who is unloved." He looked around some more wondering which flower he should choose for Brianna. And then he found them. "And these orchids are for the girl I really like."

"How lovely." The old woman said, "I'll just ring you up." The woman thanked Brian and waved goodbye.

"Have a good day." Brian called out to the woman. He went to his car and drove home, with the flowers in the front seat.

**A/N: I'm truly sorry that this chapter took forever! I've just been behind on all of my stories and I need to catch up. I want to thank all of you who are reading this story and reviewing it. Please leave me a comment/review on what you thought about this chapter. Thank you again. Ciao! **


End file.
